


Última Oportunidad

by BonfireHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Crimes & Criminals, Decathlon, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Etiquetas bergas, FBI, Fainting, Family, Flash is not so bad, Friendship, High School, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Night Terrors, ONU, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Happy Hogan, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, S.W.A.T., SHIELD, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Team Decathlon, Terrorism, protective may parker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireHeart/pseuds/BonfireHeart
Summary: Después del incidente del Buitre, Peter intenta reacomodar su vida como el buen y tranquilo estudiante que siempre fue, mientras trata de mantener su papel del amigable vecino Hombre Araña.Pensó que la vida como el Hombre Araña le traería más problemas, sin embargo, es la rutina de Peter Parker que se quebranta de la forma más nefasta posible, descubriendo así que la cordura humana puede ser más frágil que un cristal. Tony está allí para ayudarlo; May siempre lo estuvo. Ned y MJ se niegan a abandonarlo, e incluso Flash se mantiene a su lado.Él lucha ante los desafíos que se entrometen en su camino sin importar lo severos que sean. No se rinde, y se niega a abrirle paso a la desgracia de su pasado porque ama a la vida; porque cada segundo cuenta; porque nunca sabes cuando será tu última oportunidad."No estás solo." Simples palabras que cambian la perspectiva de uno.





	1. Prepárate

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man: Homecoming es, hasta ahora, mi película favorita fuera de la saga Los Vengadores. Tom Holland supo moldear un niño torpe, tierno e inocente. Y eso ¡significa PELIGRO!  
> Algo que adoro del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel es que logra plantear situaciones cotidianas, acciones y diálogos que cualquier persona haría/diría en un dia normal. Por ello, trataré de ser lo más realista y apegada a la realidad.
> 
> ¡Disfrutenlo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepárate: las cosas van a ponerse gordas.

**_PRESENTE…_ **

—¿No piensa hablar? —dijo el hombre acomodándose la chaqueta. Su sonrisa prepotente, pero desesperada, exigía ser dominante ante la persona frente a él.

No hubo respuesta.

El hombre, chasqueando la lengua, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa. El profundo azul de sus iris se clavó como flecha en las manos del ser corpulento que se negaba a mirarlo; sus ojos rasgados apuntaban a todos lados con recelo, en especial a la cámara situada en la esquina del techo.

—Escuche —con sumo cansancio, el hombre se encogió en su asiento dejándose caer en el respaldo, suspirando—, nosotros no vamos a hacerle daño. Solo queremos saber la verdad para que todo esto termine. Todos queremos eso, ¿no? —alzó una ceja.

Nada.

Nuevamente, no hicieron nada más que fulminarse el uno al otro, tal y como lo hicieron las primeras 2 horas. ¿Cuánto más van a estar así? La tensión era una jodida piedra sobre sus espaldas, y ni se diga de las malditas sirenas en las afueras de la preparatoria, que solo añadían más estrés a la situación. Como si fuera poco, los reporteros, blogueros y chismosos comenzaban a rodear las instalaciones. Aunque era una suerte que la policía estuviese allí para apaciguar un poco las cosas, diciendo que todo estaba bajo control.

—Oye —llamó, parpadeando un par de veces—. Enserio necesito que hables —su voz era gruesa, pero nada agresiva—. ¿Por favor?

Silencio.

Detención. Hermoso, ¿no? Dios, ¿a quién mierda se le ocurrió encerrarlos ahí? Los cuadros en la pared les perforaban con la mirada, como una vil película de terror.

—Tenemos por hecho que sabes algo que nosotros no —el tono se elevó—, y no puedes mentirnos —colocó los codos en la mesa para poder apoyar su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados—, porque estarías siendo cómplice —una pequeña pausa— _y_ eso podría traerte graves consecuencias.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver —respondió, al fin, el joven frente a él.

—Así que si hablas, ¿eh? —el hombre comentó sarcásticamente.

—No sé qué espera que le diga.

—La verdad —dijo inclinándose hacia el frente para poder quedar cara a cara—. Como inició; quienes eran los involucrados; ¿dónde?; ¿por qué?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —dejó salir una risita impaciente.

— _No._

—Volveré a preguntar desde el inicio —se alejó de la mesa echando la silla hacia atrás lo suficientemente agresivo para dejarla caer, poniéndose de pie—: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió caminando hacia la puerta.

Y, como era de esperarse, no contestó.

—Preguntare una vez más —el hombre se chupó los labios, respirando con pesadez—: ¿Qué _carajos_ fue lo que pasó, _Leeds_?

— _No lo sé_ —Ned se encogió de hombros, mostrando una expresión relajada en su rostro.

Harto, el hombre salió del salón cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

 

**_MESES ANTES…_ **

El silbato sonó, seguido del agotado suspiro de los estudiantes.

—Bien, muchachos —el entrenador Wilson dejó las listas sobre las gradas para tomar un cuaderno que posaba sobre las mismas—. Las parejas para la actividad integradora fueron elegidas al azar por medio de una tómbola. Así que no vayan a quejarse.

Peter tomó asiento en las gradas junto a Ned. Ambos tomando de sus respectivas botellas de agua.

—¡Voy a morir! —Ned se derritió en su lugar.

—Dios, Parker —Seymour decidió sentarse una grada arriba de Peter, quedado justo detrás—. No sudaste nada y el ejercicio de hoy fue más perro que de costumbre.

—Oh, eh… —Peter observó sus axilas y cuello; el sudor era poco a comparación de la mayoría de sus compañeros—. P-pues, no hice casi nada —sonrió con fingida inocencia.

—¿Casi nada? —MJ pateó ligeramente la cabeza de Ned para que pudiese sentarse detrás del mismo, a un lado de Seymour—. Peter, fuiste el único que resistió las veinte vueltas —dijo aparentando desinterés—. Y las abdominales. Y las sentadillas. Y las lagartijas. Y-

—Yo no lo hice —interrumpió, evitando el cruce de miradas.

—Sí, si lo hiciste.

—¿Qué se siente perder, Flash? —Seymour rió, recargando los codos en sus muslos.

—Yo _no_ perdí —Flash se acercó desafiante al grupo—. Esto ni siquiera fue una competencia.

—Lo es para ti —MJ dijo, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó con desgana, peinándose sus mechones negros hacia atrás, secándose después el sudor en la camisa.

—Lo dices ahora porque Peter te ganó —Ned se unió a la conversación con una clara sonrisa denotada de diversión.

—¡Ned! —Peter llamó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pito Parker qué? —Flash sonrió pelando los dientes. La arrogancia en su legua quemaba incómodamente a todos—. A ese perdedor ni quien lo tome en cuenta.

—Estoy aquí —Peter lo miró con incredulidad arqueando ambas cejas.

—Ya sé.

—Señor Thompson, ¿puede sentarse, por favor? —el entrenador Wilson esperaba impaciente recargado en una de las agarraderas de las gradas.

—¿Qué? —Flash se giró, viendo como todo el mundo se encontraba sentado tanto en las gradas como en el suelo. Él era el único idiota de pie.

—¡Flash! —Wilson gritó.

—Hijo de… —el moreno, antes de sentarse unas gradas arriba, apuntó a sus ojos para después señalar a Peter, como diciendo “te estoy vigilando”.

—¿Pero yo que? —Peter, susurrando, hizo un ademan con las manos al encogerse de hombros.

—La actividad es la siguiente —el entrenador pasó la hoja a su libreta—: en parejas comparan un huevo de gallina, para después vestirlo y pintarle una cara.

—Oh, mierda —MJ maldijo en voz baja.

—El huevo simulara un bebé —añadió el hombre.

Los “no”, “¿en serio?” y quejas negativas volaron por los aires a mil por hora.

—La pareja tendrá que realizar un álbum de fotos del bebé (huevo) donde aparezcan y demuestren su paternidad responsable. No olviden ponerle nombre a su hijo.

—En serio, ¿qué carajos? —Ned murmuró. Las personas cerca de él negaron y arrugaron las cejas con confusión.

—De igual manera, se entregara un reporte donde integren los gastos que se requieren durante el embarazo, parto y los primeros años de vida del bebé —Wilson parecía disfrutarlo. El rostro despavorido de sus alumnos valía oro—. Al final se realizara una conclusión sobre cómo se sintieron con la actividad, y si alteraría su vida adolescente y de estudiante, en caso de quedar embarazados —cerró la libreta fogoso, sobresaltando con temor a todos—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Eh… —alguien a un lado de Seymour levantó la mano.

—¿Si, Jason?

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacer eso?

—Todo el año.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —el entrenador Wilson colocó las manos en su cintura, sus labios tatuados con diversión.

—¡¿Por qué nos hace esto?! —chilló alguien entre la multitud.

—Porque puedo —abrió nuevamente su libreta, en una hoja que tenía el separador puesto—. Bueno, sigamos con las parejas.

—Ay, Diosito —Abraham, o bien, Abe, cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda.

—Empecemos por… ¡Betty!

—¿S-sí? —la rubia se congeló en su lugar.

—Eres con Jason.

—¡Que maldita coincidencia! —gritó Flash.

“¡Aww~!”, “¡Oh~!”, “¡El destino!”, “¡Ya bésense!” y más ovaciones insinuantes hacia la pareja hicieron que se coloraran. Peter no pudo evitar reír y unirse al desorden.

—Charles, te vas con Sally —Wilson continuó.

—¡Y las cosas siguen poniéndose calientes! —Flash, a pesar de que sabía que no había algo romántico entre ellos, decidió joder porque sí.

Todos gritaron alocadamente; Peter puso las manos alrededor de su boca para que su “¡Ay~!” sonara más fuerte. MJ, sonriendo muy por lo bajo, le dio una patada en la espalda. Aunque ella no lo aceptara, se estaba dividiendo.

—Michelle, tu pareja es Ned.

—¡Di algo Parker! —gritó alguien de entre los suelos.

—¿Q-qué? —Peter arrugó la frente, sonriendo con aturdimiento.

La bulla se dio, como las veces anteriores.

—¡Se llevan a Ned, Peter! —exclamó otra persona.

El profesor no se pudo contener una carcajada, no obstante, mantuvo la cordura y prosiguió:

—Abe y Cindy.

—¡Esto está arreglado! —Flash no cerraba la boca, pero de alguna forma, había logrado crear un ambiente digno de recordar.

El entrenar Wilson siguió, dejando que sus estudiante dijeran las estupideces que quisieran. En algún momento, de tanto gritar, la garganta de Peter se secó, haciéndolo toser; Seymour le dio palmaditas en la espalda, divertido ante la situación. Ned le extendió su botella de agua, la cual tomó muy agradecido.

—Flash-

—¡Señor! —el nombrado sonrió victorioso.

—Eres con Peter.

—¡¿Qué?! —Flash gritó a los cuatro vientos poniéndose de pie.

Peter se atragantó con el agua, escupiendo todo el líquido de regreso a la botella: —¡¿Qué?!

La ovación sonó más fuerte que nunca.

—Eh, sí. Ustedes son pareja —Wilson reafirmó ante las miradas perturbadas de sus dos estudiantes.

—¡Pero es hombre! —Flash clamó con voz aguda.

—¿Y?

—¡N-no me gustan los hombres!

—¡¿Y?!

—¡¿Qué no hay más chicas?!

—Eh, no. Al parecer este grupo tiene más hombres que mujeres; dos más para ser exactos. Y, bueno, al final ustedes dos fueron los que quedaron.

—¡Pero-!

—Así son las cosas —el maestro se hundió en sus hombros.

—¿N-no puedo ser padre soltero? —Peter preguntó inocentemente, causando cortas carcajadas entre sus compañeros. Pobre, pues él lo dijo en serio.

—Niños, ya todos tienen una pareja asignada. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, sobre todo porque solo me faltan decir las últimas tres-

—¡Vamos, profesor! —Flash interrumpió, jalándose el rostro—. ¡No me haga esto!

—¡Profesor W-Wilson, y-yo… no! —Peter negaba abruptamente con la cabeza—. ¡Por favor!

—Ahora, ustedes dos van a cuidar _dos_ huevos —el entrenador cruzó los brazos, jovial al ver a la clase reír por sus nuevas instrucciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —ambos exclamaron al unísono.

—¿Quieren tres?

—¡No!

—Entonces cállense.

Flash abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, analizando las cosas, prefirió callarse y regresar a su asiento.

—¡Tiny! —el entrenador siguió con su trabajo.

—Lo siendo, hermano —Ned, tratando de mantener su sonrisa escondida, golpeó el hombro de Peter.

La campana tintineó justo cuanto se terminó de asignar las parejas.

Peter dejó caer la cabeza, clavando sus ojos al suelo: —Mierda.

* * *

 

Peter cerró el agua caliente de la regadera. Con cuidado, salió hacia los vestidores con una toalla en la cintura –y con otra más pequeña secándose el cabello–, dirigiéndose a su pequeño casillero para sacar prendas limpias. Ya le era rutina ser el último en salir de las duchas, pues prefería mantener su cuerpo genéticamente modificado oculto a ser interrogado sobre si abusa de los esteroides.

—Parece que seremos pareja, Parker —Flash dijo falso entusiasmo. Peter nunca se percató de que estuvo sentado en la banca cercana a la ventana, jugueteando con su celular.

—¡Flash! —Peter cubrió su abdomen con la toalla pequeña—. ¡¿N-no te habías ido?!

—No —contestó a seco, barriendo el cuerpo de Peter de pies a cabeza. Reía incrédulo—. Entonces —se puso de pie, acercándose contra los casilleros con pasos pequeños y sonoros—, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

—¿Q-qué? —Peter dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿La actividad? —Flash se recargó contra el frio metal, poniendo un pie en la misma mientras cruzaba los brazos—. ¿Cuándo la empezamos? El día de mañana se entrega el primer avance.

—Ah… pues, eh… —apretó la toalla con más fuerza, mordiéndose los labios ante la incomodidad—. F-Flash, ¿puedo vestirme?

—No —sonrió. Adoraba ver a su rival sufrir—. ¿Cuándo?

—Flash, por favor, tengo frío —se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando. ¿Frío o nervios? Difícil de saber.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy después de la escuela nos reunimos?

—Yo podría hacerlo todo. No tengo problema con ello —los dientes de Peter comenzaron a rechinar.

—Sí, yo también —Flash refunfuñó, viendo a los ojos de su compañero—. Pero, aunque nos duela, es un trabajo en equipo que necesita evidencia. Créeme, yo tampoco quiero estar contigo, me cagas, ¡mucho!, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que nuestra calificación se evalúa por igual; si uno mete la pata, el otro sale perjudicado.

—Touché.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Nos vemos a la salida? —propuso tímidamente, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de su casillero.

—Está bien —Flash asintió sonriente, dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida—. Nos vemos Pito Parker.

—L-luces sospechosamente feliz.

—¿Qué no puedo ser feliz? —dijo antes de salir, lanzando una mirada fulminante a Peter.

—N-no, no. No importa —se encogió contra el casillero.

Cuando Flash se retiró, Peter tomó rápidamente sus prendas y golpeó su cabeza contra el metal.

* * *

 

La campana sonó, y con ello, los gritos de alegría y libertad llenaron los pasillos.

—¡Gordo! —Ned localizó a Peter en su casillero, corriendo hacia él—. Dejaste tu cartuchera debajo del pupitre —dijo entregándole la bolsa de tela desgastada que tenía estampados de perritos.

—¡Gracias, Ned! —sonrió agradecido, guardando el estuche en la bolsa delantera de su mochila.

—Oye, creo que se cancela el maratón de videojuegos el día de hoy —Ned, apenado, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos—. Voy a reunirme con MJ para comenzar a hacer el trabajo del profesor Wilson.

—No te preocupes —sonrió con pesar, desviando la mirada entre la multitud—, nosotros también vamos a empezar en trabajo —resopló al final de su oración, rodando los ojos.

—Pobre de ti —dijo Ned con un toque de burla, lo que causó que Peter lo mira resentimiento—. Digo, ¿qué mala suerte no? Los rivales más populares de la prepa se ven obligados a actuar como pareja.

—Es gracioso si te lo pones a pensar —MJ apareció de la nada a un lado de Ned.

—¡Jesús, Michelle! —Ned corrió a esconderse detrás de Peter—. ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Salir de la nada?

—¿Eso importa?

—¡Sí! ¡Puedes causarme un infarto! —frunció el ceño, aún pavor en su mirar.

—Eh, sí. Como sea. Ya vámonos. Los avances son para mañana —MJ se dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia a la puerta principal.

—Maldita sea… —dijo Peter por lo bajo, cerrando su casillero suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Peter _de Thompson_? —MJ inquirió jovial, compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad con Ned.

—¡Eso! —dijo adelantándose a la salida—. Voy a trabajar con Flash. ¡De todas las personas —hizo una pequeña pausan buscando las palabras correctas—, ¿por-por qué Flash?! —levantó las manos al aire, como si estuviera preguntándole a algún ser en el cielo.

Al salir por la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue a Flash parlotear con un grupo de chicos; cuando observaron que Peter se acercaba comenzaron a empujar y decir cosas insinuantes –románticas– al moreno. Los que pasaban por ahí les miraban confundidos.

Peter fingió sollozar.

—Váyanse a la mierda —Flash maldijo, golpeando el brazo de un chico que no dejaba de empujarlo.

—Vámonos —Peter dijo agotado, apretando las correas de su mochila.

— _Vámonos_ —Flash rodó los ojos, recogiendo su mochila del suelo. Cuando se giró para quedar frente a Peter, uno de los chicos lo empujó, haciendo que tropezara y golpeara con la cabeza la nariz de Parker.

—¡Mi nariz! —Peter se quejó, sosteniendo su protuberancia con dolor.

—¡Aborten! ¡Aborten! —alguien del grupo gritó cuando salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Idiotas! —Flash se enderezó masajeándose la frente.

—Eso fue muy homosexual —MJ observó con gracia lo ocurrido.

—Muy gracioso —Peter aún sobaba su nariz.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Ned a su amigo, extendiendo su mano.

Peter entendió a qué se refería. Ambos amigos bailaron con sus manos, haciendo su típico salido.

—No mensajeamos, amigo —Ned le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de darse la vuela.

—Nos vemos —Peter sonrió.

—Adiós, idiotas —MJ se despido haciendo una ola con la mano.

—Adiós —tanto Flash como Peter arrugaron el rostro disgustados. Ahora estaban solos.

Fue Peter quien decidió romper el silencio: —Y, ¿ahora?

—Pues, vámonos —Flash dijo como si fuese obvio.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa, idiota.

—¿Por qué?

—En primera —con soberbia, Flash levantó el dedo índice, comenzando un conteo, a la misma vez que alzaba una de sus cejas—: mi casa es la más cercana, y no pienso ir hasta tu apartamento solamente para hacer un maldito avance. En segunda —alzó otro dedo—: tengo que dejar el auto en el mecánico porque aún sigue jodido desde el incidente de Spider-Man…

Peter rió internamente.

—Y en tercera —se apuntó al rostro—: porque yo lo digo.

—¿B-bien? —Peter solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando a todos lados menos a Flash.

—¡Sr. Parker! —la voz de un hombre llegó a sus oídos.

—¿D-Director Morita? —contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo.

—Sr. Thompson —el hombre le saludó con un asentimiento.

—Oh, hola, director Morita —Flash hizo una mueca nerviosa, tragando pesadamente.

—Sr. Parker, ¿está ocupado? —Morita, con los ojos firmes en el joven muchacho, sonrió tratando de calmar a los muchachos.

—Eh… —cruzó la mirada con Flash, quien lo fulmino de inmediato—. ¿Qué… que necesita?

—¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?

—¡No hecho nada malo! ¡Lo juro! —el rostro de Peter se convirtió en una oleada de pavor—. ¡No he faltado a mis clases y no me he escapado de detención!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —el director hizo un ademan con las manos para que se calmara—. No estás en problemas, Parker.

—Ah —Peter se relajó, dejando salir un suspiro sonoro.

—¿Podría hacerme un favor? —Morita continuó, viendo como Peter asentía con la cabeza—. Vera, lo estudiantes de intercambio acaban de llegar y necesito que alguien me ayude a mostrarles la escuela. ¿Si no es mucho pedir, Sr. Parker?

—Claro, Sr. Morita. Solo… —miró de reojo a Flash, quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia— ¿cuándo seria?

—Ahora.

— _Carajo_ —Peter susurró, casi inaudible—. Sr. Morita, lo siento, pero Flash y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo-

—Puedo darles un justificante —cruzó los brazos, sonriendo con elegancia—. Vamos. Usted también Sr. Thompson.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Yo?

—Sí, usted —llevó las manos a su cintura—. Vamos —ordenó entrando al edificio.

En ese momento, Flash comenzó a decir entre dientes mil y un maldiciones a Peter.

Al llegar a la cafetería, un grupo de cuatro estudiantes sentados en una mesa redonda les esperaba con un ánimo excitado. Podía verse a kilómetros la diferencia entre razas y edades.

—Hola, muchachos —el director Morita habló, a lo que los estudiantes se ponían de pie—. Ellos son Peter Parker y Flash Thompson. Ambos van mostrarles las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

—Hola —saludó el chico más alto, de tez blanca, cabello rubio despeinado y ropas deportivas. Su voz era alta y gruesa. Era inevitable negar que impusiera respeto con solo clavar sus ojos color verde avellana.

—Hola —Peter sonrió cordialmente.

—¿Qué hay? —Flash le saludó apuntó con las cejas.

—Muy bien —Morita se puso un paso delante de los estudiantes de intercambio. Señaló al chico que saludó con anticipación—, él es Michael-

—Mike, para los amigos —el muchacho les guiñó un ojo.

—Mike… —el director lo ojeó de pies a cabeza—. El viene de Washington, D.C. —pasó la atención a una joven castaña de piel durazno e iris cafés—. Julia, de Alemania —saludó con la mano. Era casi igual de alta que Mike—. Taddeo —ahora, se dirigió al que parecía ser el más joven de todos, incluso más pequeño que Peter y Flash, de complexión media, cabello negro y mirada profundamente azul—, de Italia.

—Un gusto conocerlos —la voz de Taddeo era aguda y demasiado tierna.

—Igualmente —Peter sintió empatía por el chico. Personas como él son el objetivo de los bravucones, y lo sabe por experiencia (FlashFlashFlash…).

—Y de las tierras lejanas de Egipto: Sharik —cuando presentó a chico de piel tostada, de bellos ojos saltones negros y cabello chocolate muy ondulado una maestra entró con varios papeles en las manos.

—Sr. Morita, de verdad necesito que firme estos papeles —dijo la mujer exasperada.

—En seguida voy, maestra —Morita suspiró, acomodándose la chaqueta de su traje—. Confió en ustedes, muchachos —parpadeo hacia Peter y Flash, quienes asintieron—. Cualquier cosa, están sus compañeros para ayudarlos —dijo a los estudiantes de intercambio señalando a los oriundos de la prepa—. Hasta luego —y se fue, perdiéndose por el pasillo junto con la mujer.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre el grupo de jóvenes, hasta que Peter musitó: —Bueno, esta es la cafetería.

— _No shit, Sherlock_ —Mike canturreó. Esa simple oración cautivó los oídos de Flash.

* * *

 

Ned apretó los dientes, tratando de no arrancarse el cabello. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Ned, _por favor_ , solo elige un _puto_ nombre —MJ se encontraba en las mismas.

—¡No, MJ! —Ned tecleó la tableta con frenesí—. ¡Esto es serio! ¡Se trata de nuestra hija!

—¡Es un huevo! —trató de arrebatarle la tablet, pero falló.

—¡Y un bebé! —una sonrisa se pintó en su rosto. Señaló apasionadamente la pantalla—. ¡Este!

—¡Al fin! ¡Déjame ver! —cuando tomó el aparato y vio el nombre contuvo las ganas de golpear a Ned en la cara—. ¡No me _jodas_!

—¡Entonces déjame seguir buscando!

—¡No! —corrió hacia el armario, metió la tableta en el cesto de la ropa sucia y cerró las puerta con un nivel irracional de ira—. ¡Basta! ¡Así déjale! Anota el nombre en el “acta de nacimiento”.

—Como diga, señora —dijo rodando los ojos tomando un bolígrafo azul. No obstante, antes de escribir, decidió checar el celular.

—Ned, por favor —MJ echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No, MJ, espera —sonó preocupado, atrapando la atención de su “pareja”—. Peter no ha contestado mis mensajes —la pantalla indicaba seis mensajes enviados, pero no contestados.

_5:01 PM.  
Ned: ¿Hoy saldrás a patrullar? ¡Chico de la silla al rescate en cualquier momento!_

_5:30 PM.  
Ned: Espero que Flash este haciendo su parte. Si las cosas se complican, puedes pedirnos ayuda a nosotros. :D_

_6:14 PM.  
Ned: ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana tenemos el maratón de videojuegos? ¿Podemos añadir también películas? O no sé. ¿Qué dices?_

_6:15 PM.  
Ned: Oye, oye, oye, oye, oyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoyeoye…_

_6:17 PM.  
Ned: ¿Estás enojado? O… ¿Flash te hizo enojar? Hombre, contéstame. :(_

_7:45 PM.  
Ned: ???_

Ned checó rápidamente el reloj en la esquina superior de la pantalla: _9:58 PM._

—Deben estar tronándose la cabeza igual que nosotros, Ned —MJ especuló sentándose en el borde de la cama—. Recuerda que ellos tienen que llevar dos huevos el día de mañana.

—Sí, pero —vaciló un poco viendo el huevo recién pintado secándose en la ventana; su carita era asiática, con dos coletas de estambre color negro y una faldita gris… una mezcla perfectamente aterradora entre Ned y MJ— Peter siempre tiene su celular cerca, y no me dejaras mentir. Lo has visto durante las reuniones de decatlón.

—¡Bueno!, quizá se le descargo —MJ trató de mantener la voz baja. No quería alterar más a su amigo con su jodido humor que se cargaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé —mordió un poco sus uñas, encontrándose con la mirada de MJ al momento de girarse en la silla, haciéndola rechinar—. Es solo que me parece extraño.

—¿Qué tal si le marcamos a Flash? —decidió acostarse en la cama con los brazos estirados a los lado, crucificada. La frescura de las sabanas picó en su piel.

—No creo que sea buena idea —chasqueó la lengua torciendo las comisuras de sus labios—. Flash es… _Flash_ —dijo esto último como si algún acido le quemase la lengua.

MJ se pellizco el puente de la nariz, gruñendo: —¿Entonces?

—Le enviare otro mensaje. Tal vez si vuelve a sonar Peter se dará cuenta.

—Puede que sí —MJ se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar a un lado de Ned.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ned presionó la barra _Introducir mensaje_ , manando el teclado, mas no pasaron 3 segundos cuando una ventana emergió en la parte superior:

_«Llamada entrante»  
May Parker_

Ned sintió que caía sobre agua helada cuando un escalofrió trepó por su espalda. May solo le había marcado pocas veces –ya que siempre se comunica con Peter cuando esta con él–, y esas veces fueron interrogatorios desesperados por saber dónde se encontraba su sobrino. La mujer estaba histérica; preocupada a un nivel infernal. Podía apostar que incluso las lágrimas si filtraban por la bocina y salían por el otro lado de la línea metiéndose por sus orejas.

—¡Contesta! —MJ lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Mierda. S-sí, sí, sí, sí… —arrastró el botón verde, dando inicio a la llamada—. ¿M-May?

— _¡¿Peter está contigo?!_ —la mujer fue directo al grano.

—No, lo siento, May —dijo apenas en un susurro. No estaba seguro si lo logró escuchar.

—Ponlo en altavoz —MJ murmuró poniéndose de pie repentinamente, recargando una mano sobre el escritorio. El nombre de May hizo que la curiosa preocupación se activase en su cerebro.

Ned hizo lo que se le ordenó, dedicándose a analizar algún punto en la pared.

— _¿N-no sabes dónde podría estar?_ —las palabras de May eran roncas y cortadas, como si estuviese padeciendo catarro—. _Él no ha… no ha llegado a casa y… oh, Dios_ —pudo escuchar la pesadez de un suspiro— _. De verdad estoy preocupada. Hay una situación, Ned. Alguien… a él. Yo…_ —su cordura se rompió en sonoros sollozos.

—¿M-May? May, ¿estás bien? —Ned se giró para ver a MJ que, en algún momento que Ned nunca se percató, había tomado su propio celular, el cual picoteaba con prontitud—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué pasa con Peter? —regresó su vista a la pared.

— _Ned, por favor, si Peter está contigo-_

—May, Peter no está conmigo —algo en su mente hizo clic—. Él debe estar con Flash.

— _¿Flash? ¡¿Por qué?!_ —la irritación ante el nombre era obvia.

—Hoy nos encargaron empezar un trabajo en parejas; a Peter le tocó con Flash y ambos se fueron juntos después de la escuela a hacer el trabajo, pero no se ha dónde.

— _¿Tienes… tienes su número?_

—S-Sí.

— _Dámelo, por favor._

—Claro. Es-

La línea se cortó a seco, dejando solo el tintineo y sonido blanco.

—¿Hola? Eh… ¡Hola! ¿May? —acercó el celular de su oreja para solo darse que la llamada realmente había finalizado—. ¿Qué carajos? —siseando, dejo su celular sobre el escritorio.

Una vocecilla se propago en la habitación: — _Ehm… ¿hola?_ —¿Flash?

Ned se dispuso a averiguar porque Flash estaba en su habitación; no esperaba encontrar a MJ con el celular en la mano haciendo una llamada a Eugene “Flash” Thompson, con el maldito altavoz activado. De todas las personas, MJ sería la última dirigirle la palabra por puro placer.

—¿ _MJ? ¿Por qué me marcaste? Nunca lo haces_ —claramente no dominaba el dialogo con Michelle. Muy pocos lo hacían. Incluso Ned y Peter aún batallaban.

—¿Peter sigue contigo? —al igual que la tía May no se anduvo con rodeos.

— _No_ —la respuesta sonó dudosa—. _¿Por qué?_

MJ mantuvo la boca cerrada, como si quisiera acomodarse las ideas.

— _¿MJ?_ —Flash canturreó.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue?

— _Como hace aproximadamente 1 hora._

Silencio en ambas partes de la línea.

MJ cruzó la mirada con Ned que estaba comenzando a temblar. Lo más probable es que su estómago se le haya revuelto ante la aclaración de Flash.

—Flash.

— _¿Qué?_

—Trabajaron en tu casa, ¿no?

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—¿No lo llevaste a su casa?

— _N-no-_

—¿Por qué? Es tarde —el reloj de su celular marcaba las 10:05 PM.

— _Yo… no… eh. Lo iba a hacer pero-_

—¿Pero?

— _Solo… no… ¿no lo pensé?_ —dijo como vil niño regañado.

—Flash.

— _¿S-si?_

—Si Peter se contacta contigo avisa a Ned o a mí.

— _Está bien, pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

—Solo hazlo, Flash.

Hubo un quejido antes de que contestara: —Entiendo —y con eso, MJ colgó.

— _¡Hijo, llegaron por Michelle!_ —el gritó de la madre de Ned retumbo desde el primer piso.

—Mierda —maldijo MJ comenzando a guardar sus cosas—. Me voy. Estaré al pendiente mi celular por cualquier cosa.

Ned asintió guardando silencio. Eso extrañó a la chica: —¿Estas bien? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro.

—Sí, solo… —vaciló— preocupado.

—Es Peter de quien hablamos —dijo agarrando la manija de la puerta—. Él está bien.

—Sí —su respuesta fue cortante.

MJ permaneció quieta un momento, analizando el comportamiento de Ned. Podía notar el licuado de sentimientos cabalgando en su ser. El sudor cayendo en cascada por sus sienes. Fosas nasales dilatadas y pecho en alto. Estaba tenso, misterioso y el recelo en sus pupilas brillaba a manera de estrellas en medio de la noche. Para concluir, Ned se veía sospechoso, como si supiese algo que nadie más supiera.

Se tragó la dignidad y enfrentó a chico regordete: —¿Qué es lo pasa con Pete-

— _¡Ned!_ —el bramido de la madre de Ned interrumpió—. _¡¿Tengo que subir?!_

Cuando el eco del silencio gobernó la habitación, ambos dieron por terminado su labor del día.

—No olvides llevar a Anne _Michelle_ Leeds el día de mañana —MJ dijo divagando hacia el huevo.

—Yo no le puse Anne —Ned parpadeó.

—¿No?

—Nos vemos, MJ —rendido, dejo que sus parpados se cerraran con tal de no tener contacto visual con su amiga. ¿Amiga? Si, podría decirse… ¿no?

—No vemos, perdedor —MJ le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando con sutiliza la puerta.

Cuando no escuchó más ruido fuera de su habitación, o cercana a ella, la falsa calma remato contra él: — _Mierda_ —se pasó una mano por su cabello, envenenado por el pánico—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda —siseó.

Agarró el celular con las manos temblorosas, casi lo tira, pero consiguió mantenerlo entre sus dedos.

—Contesta. Contesta —pidió con esperanza. Su pierna brincaba ansiosa.

— _¡Soy Peter! Déjame un mensaje_ —la tierna voz del buzón de voz Parker ronroneó en su oreja.

—P-Peter, soy yo: Ned. ¿Dónde estás? —caminó hacia la ventana—. May me llamó. Sonaba muy preocupada, y yo… uh. También lo estoy. Siempre, de hecho. Si esto es un asunto de Spider-Man, ya sabes, cuéntamelo todo mañana, ¿sí? —suspiró—. Te quiero, hermano —y colgó.

* * *

 

Las luces estaban apagadas. Podía notarlo por debajo de la puerta. Eso lo extrañó. Ya era tarde y May siempre estaba ahí a más tardar las a 5:00 de la tarde. No podría estar dormida porque no era lo suficientemente tarde para ello.

Algo hizo que su nuca se estremeciese. De repente, todo se puso helado, como si se hubiera adentrado a un gigantesco congelador. El chillido en sus oídos se intensificó con cada segundo que se acercaba a al pomo de la puerta. Lentamente introdujo la llave a la chapa, con un miedo nunca antes sentido –¿por qué carajos le aterraba entrar su propia casa?–. Le temblaban los dedos, las piernas, los brazos; estaba comenzando a sudar y quería salir disparado del edificio porque su cabeza le gritaba que se alejara, sin embargo, aunque quisiese irse con toda su alma, no podía dejar a May si el peligro rondaba cerca. Así que, armándose de valor, empujó la madera para abrirse paso a su hogar, teniendo como resultado una fuerte sorpresa que lo dejo paralizado.

El clic del seguro le hizo levantar las manos en señal de rendición.  Ahora un arma le apuntaba entre las cejas.

—¡No dispares! —fue lo primero que gritó a la oscuridad, apretando sus parpados.

Un breve silencio, después pudo sentir como el arma bajaba.

—¿Peter? —una voz masculina, jodidamente familiar, impulso a Peter a abrir los ojos.

—¿T-Tony? —aflojó la tención de sus brazos e inmediatamente sintió que el aire le faltaba.

—¡Peter, Dios mío! —May lo estrujaba en un pesado abrazo. Sentía el aliento de la mujer chocar contra su oreja—. ¡¿Estás bien?!—claramente estaba llorando.

Las luces iluminaron la sala. Fue Happy quien las encendió.

Era impactante ver a Tony respirando agitadamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aliviada, pasándose una mano por el cabello cuando enfundaba una _P226_ en el cinturón detrás de su espalda. Era inimaginable ver a Happy caerse contra la pared dejando salir un alargado suspiro. Pero era tortuoso escuchar a su tía llorar despavoridamente preguntando por su bienestar.

Peter no supo en que momento su cordura se averió. Simplemente dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas: — _Lo siento_ —se disculpó, aunque no sabía porque.

—No, Pete. No lo hagas —May murmuró, apretando más a al niño contra sus brazos.

—L-lo siento —Peter repitió, quebrado, haciendo eco en oídos adultos—. Lo siento.

* * *

**_PRESENTE…_ **

—¿Qué es lo que esconden? —la mujer caminó por detrás de la silla de su interrogado—. ¿Por qué se niegan a hablar?

—Habla en plural —el pequeño cuerpo sobre la silla bailó, inclinando la silla sobre las dos patas traseras—. ¿Interrogando a más?

La respuesta nunca llego.

—¿A quién más interrogan? —inquirió con veneno en su legua.

—Nosotros hacemos las preguntas —la mujer remató entre dientes.

—¡¿De qué?! ¡¿Preguntas de qué?! —elevó la voz. No permitiría que la mujer se saliese con la suya—. ¡¿De cómo inculpan a un inocente?!

—¿Cuál es tu relación con él? —prosiguió, ignorando lo anterior.

— _Pudrase_  —escupió apartado la mirada con brusquedad.

—¡Señorita Jones, usted está siendo cómplice-

—No diré una palabra más hasta que mi padre llegue con un abogado —MJ dejó caer la silla, haciendo un eco sordo por todo el salón.

Y, ¡boom!, con eso la boca de la mujer queda sellada.

MJ frunció el ceño. La ira corría por sus venas. Nada de esto habría pasado si _ellos_ nunca hubiesen llegado. Si ella misma hubiese sido lo suficientemente rápida para advertirles a todos que algo andaba mal. Que _ese_ hijo de puta fue el culpable de todo este maldito caos.

Definitivamente _lo odiaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Los comentarios me animan a continuar, ya lo saben.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)


	2. Prepárate II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepárate II: Nunca sabes por dónde vendrá el golpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, mundo! Lamento mucho la demora. Sali de vacaciones con la familia y he estado muy ocupada centrándome en los estudios.  
> Me di cuenta que había subido el borrador en el capítulo 1. Una disculpa por ello, porque entregue un trabajo mal redactado. ¡Sorry! ;-;
> 
> Espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas. ¡Sigue el ejercicio y las dietas!  
> En fin. Gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior. Por más pequeño que sea, yo lo almaceno como oro. :D

**_MESES ANTES…_ **

May entró a su apartamento más casada que de costumbre. Había tenido un largo día en el trabajo, combatiendo con la vida y la muerte. Después de todo, ella era enfermera; era su pan de cada día lidiar con cuerpos moribundos y familiares desesperados. May siempre fue de carácter fuerte, y cuando se convirtió en enfermera –una de las profesiones más pesadas, estrictas y perfeccionistas– su actitud se volvió más reacia. Sin embargo, su amabilidad y espíritu libre nunca le abandonaron, creando, con esto y lo anteriormente dicho, una actitud con la capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación.

—¿Peter? —llamó, dejado su bolso sobre el sofá—. ¡Estoy en casa! —May comenzó a sobarse la nuca, girando la cabeza un par de veces. Su cuello la estaba matando.

El departamento permaneció en un silencio abrazador, por lo que concluyó que su sobrino no había llegado.

Suspiró, tomando asiento en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

 _6:17 PM._ , indicaba el reloj sobre la pared de la sala.

Tratando de descansar un poco el cuello, dejó caer su masa corporal contra el respaldo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Segundos después, cerró los ojos.

A veces, simplemente se preguntaba como carajos Peter, un mocoso de 15 años, podía soportar tanta presión y vivir con tanto. El niño estaba en la preparatoria Midtown de Ciencia y Tecnología, una de las más exigentes a nivel estatal, y quizá a nivel nacional, donde las tareas, los trabajos y los proyectos consumían la juventud de los estudiantes. Pero también cargaba con el papel de Spider-Man… ¡Spider-Man! Un héroe callejero que puede sostener un ferri partido a la mitad, explotar un puesto de sándwiches, caer de un avión y sobrevivir, ah, y también recuperar bicicletas robadas. No hay que olvidarse de las bicicletas.

_6:18 PM.  
May: Hola cariño. Ya estoy en casa. No olvides que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estoy aquí. Te amo, nunca lo olvides. :)_

Escribió rápidamente, dejando el celular sobre la mesa.

Ella no podía negarle ser Spider-Man, porque con o sin el traje, eso era Peter: un héroe que hacía de Nueva York una ciudad mejor con sus pequeñas acciones. Y, ¿quién podría negarle a un niño ser un héroe? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no permitiría a un héroe hacer su trabajo?

Él podía ser Spider-Man, pero ahora bajo algunas reglas escritas en una hoja pegada en el refrigerador:  
_1\. La escuela es prioridad._  
_2\. Si no terminas la tarea, no sales de casa. A menos que sea de vida o muerte._  
_3\. Llama si ocurre algo con lo que no puedas lidiar. A mí, a Happy, al Sr. Stark…_  
_4\. Pero Stark está castigado. Si te pide “salir a jugar” con su bonita tecnología, avísame y veré si te dejo o no._  
_5\. El toque de queda es a las 12:30 AM. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. ¡12:30 AM.!_

No obstante, había días en las que Peter no llegaba a casa temprano por algún trabajo de la escuela, o porque Spider-Man tuvo que entrar en acción. May lo entendía, aunque también tenía que dejar a Peter en claro que aún era muy joven para hacer lo que quisiera.

El sonido de una hoja resbalando por debajo de su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Estiró el cuello y vio que un sobre mal cerrado yaciendo en el suelo.

Se dirigió a recoger el papel con toda la flojera del mundo. Ya casi era fin de mes, lo que significaba la llegada de recibos.

Cuando lo tomó se dio cuenta que no era un recibo, sino una carta.

Pero el sobre era extraño; estaba en blanco. No tenía remitente, destinatario o sello que lo identificará por ninguno de los dos lados. Estaba pegado a la prisa y manchado de un raro color café rojizo en la esquina inferior izquierda.

Caminó a la cocina, sacó un cúter del cajón a lado de la estufa y abrió cuidadosamente el sobre por uno de los extremos.

—Veamos —murmuró a la nada, haciendo eco en las paredes adornadas con retratos familiares donde aquel hombre sonreía.

Lo primero que notó fue la hoja de cuaderno de cuadricula grande doblada y posicionada hasta arriba. Debajo de ella, un sobre más pequeño color negro se escondía.

May guardó el cúter y con el ceño fruncido regresó a tomar asiento en el comedor.

Sacó la hoja cuadriculada e inició su lectura.

Dios, la caligrafía, de quien sea que sea esta persona, era la de una princesa. Círculos, palitos y curvas bien definidos en cada letra, pequeños espacios dejados en cada palabra, y hermosas rimas planteadas en cada oración… cada oración que se volvía más oscura conforme a la lectura.

 _Peter Benjamín Parker._  
_15 años._  
_Huérfano._  
_Preparatoria Midtown; Entrada a las 8:00 AM. – salida a las 2:45 PM._  
_Pasantía en Stark Industries._  
_Toma el metro de –tal línea–._  
_Testigo del asesinato._  
_Sobreviviente._  
_Entregarlo._  
_De lo contrario, vamos a **matarlo**._

Esas palabras fueron las que más quemaron el alma de la mujer y estaban próximas a darle un ataque cardiaco.

Sus nervios se dispararon al 1000%. Quería gritar, pero su garganta estaba bloqueada como cerradura de caja fuerte. La hiperventilación empezó cuando corrió en busca de su celular.

May ahora era una fuente de sudor lejana a apagarse.

—Por favor. Por favor. Por favor… —repetía y repetía con la voz masacrada por el miedo.

Con el celular ya en sus manos temblorosas, se apresuró a entrar a la lista de contactos e inmediatamente marcar a la única persona que puede hacer algo al respecto.

Fue sorprendente como contestó al primer anillo.

—¡Tony! —bramó entre lágrimas.

—Voy en camino —la respuesta sonó seca, profunda y, extrañamente, preocupada.

¿Sabía algo?

* * *

 

**_PRESENTE…_ **

—Usted es un adulto —el hombre de piel oscura, oscurísima, daba golpes a la mesa con las uñas de sus dedos, creando un poco de música para el silencio—. Debe saber que estamos haciendo lo correcto y que lo único que queremos es ayudar.

—No parece —Harrington, con los lentes colgados en el cuello de su camisa, dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, lanzando una mirada recelosa.

—Entendemos que está furioso con lo que paso, pero-

—Furioso se queda corto —el profesor fue firme en su oración, sin embargo, el tono de su voz era tan apacible como siempre.

—Señor Harrington.

—Es un _jodido_ niño —siseó, accediendo un poco a la agresividad verbal.

El hombre, de poco cabello y prendas policiacas, resopló. Su mirada apenada era imposible de ignorar.

—Usted no quiere hacer esto —Harrington añadió—. Lo veo en sus ojos —la ternura en su habla regresó.

Silencio.

—Conozco al chico —el maestro siguió—. No lastimaría siquiera una mosca —una pequeña pausa—. Él no tiene nada que ver con lo ocurrido —chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Él fue el que lo salvó y todos los ahí presentes se lo pueden decir! —declaró apuntando con la mano hacia la puerta.

—Eso no es lo que dice la nota —el hombre protestó de repente.

—¡A la mierda la puta nota! —Harrington remató.

* * *

 

**_MESES ANTES…_ **

—Maldición —Peter refunfuñó, abriendo la mochila en sus pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Se te cayó el _Pito_ … Parker? —Flash, con manos en el volante y vista al frente, sonrió estúpidamente.

—N-no. Estoy buscando mi celular. Olvide llamar a May.

—¿Me importa?

—Eh…

El semáforo señaló el alto.

—¡Luz roja! —Flash metió el freno, haciendo chillar las llantas.

Ante tal acto, Peter casi se golpeó la cabeza contra la guantera, de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad.

—¡Mierda, Flash! —Peter protestó asustado—. ¡¿Por… por qué hiciste eso?!

—Uhm, ¿por qué había luz roja? —declaró con obviedad.

—¡Si, lo sé! ¡Pero-

—¡Luz verde! —Flash arrancó, sacando un grito extasiado con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

—¡Ayuda! —Peter se aferró uñas y dientes al asiento.

Flash prendió la radio, haciendo sonar la épica canción _Nuclear_ de _Zomboy_ , a partir del segundo  43, donde el drop nacía y daba un ritmo que ponía eufórico a cualquiera que lo escuchase.

—¡Jesucristo! —el lamento de Peter (mezclado con risas nerviosas), hizo sentir a Flash más feliz que cualquier otro día en su vida—. ¡Perdona mis pecados! —bromeó para sí mismo.

Miró la hora en la radio: _6:22 PM._ Entonces así sabría su hora de muerte.

—¡Me vale mierda si nos matamos! —Flash aceleró. La aguja ya marcaba los 120 kilómetros por hora. Era una suerte que no hubiese tanto tráfico.

—¡Flash, no!

—¡Luz roja! —volvió a hacer lo mismo que al principio, latigueando al frenar repentinamente.

—¡Flash, maldito loco! —Peter, con el nervosismo fluyendo en su torrente sanguíneo, chilló.

—¡Luz verde!

—¡Oh, por Dios!

* * *

 

— _¿Nada?_ —la voz de MJ sonaba por el teléfono.

—No —Ned se lazó de cara contra las almohadas de su cama—. Y ahora May no responde mis llamadas.

—Mierda —del otro lado de la línea, MJ miraba por la ventana de su habitación, presenciando las bellas luces de los edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York.

— _Mierda_ —Ned repitió como aceptación, suspirando sonoramente.

Nadie dijo nadas, hasta que las órdenes de la madre de Ned retumbaron por albas líneas telefónicas:

— _¡Hijo, Ned, ya es tarde, espero subir en 10 minutos y ya verte en la cama!_

—Lo siento —el chico se encogió en su cama, con las mejillas rojizas por la vergüenza. Por lo menos nadie lo veía.

— _No hay problema._

MJ se dirigió a su colchón, donde en unos momentos caería en brazos de Morfeo.

—Ned, de verdad es tarde —a MJ le dolía decirlo—. Debemos dormir.

— _Pero Peter-_

—Peter está bien —la hora en su despertador en su despertador digital de la mesita de noche indicaba las _12 en punto_ —. Mañana, lo mas probable, lo veremos en la escuela.

— _Pero, y,_ _¿si no?_ —comenzaba a alterarse.

—Entonces iremos a su casa a ver qué sucede.

Ned tardó en contestar:

— _Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, MJ._

—Descansa, perdedor.

Colgó, dejando el celular a un lado de su reloj, ahora indicando las _12:01 AM._

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter Parker? —MJ inquirió, regresando la vista a la ventana—. ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas?

* * *

 

— _¡Soy Peter! Déjame un mensaje_ —la tierna voz del buzón de voz Parker ronroneó en su oreja… por quinta vez consecutiva.

—Hijo de… —Flash se acomodó en su fresca y suave cama. El olor a cobijas recién lavadas impregnaba su nariz.

Entonces entró a los mensajes, dirigiéndose primordialmente hacia el contacto “Pito P.”, ignorando por completo los 17 mensajes sin leer de sus amigos.

_ Sábado: _

_5:29 PM.  
Flash: Parker, ¿sabes cuándo entrega exámenes la maestra Warren?_

_Pito P.: Creo que el martes porque el lunes empezaremos la nueva unidad._

_Flash: Gracias, Pito._

_ Domingo: _

_4:55 PM.  
Pito P.: ¿Qué poema debemos estudiar para español?_

_Flash: No te lo voy a decir._

_Pito P.: ¿Por qué? D’:_

_Flash: Porque no entraste._

_Pito P.: Flash, por favor. Ned no me contesta, creo que esta con el dentista._

_Flash: Nop. Debes aceptar las consecuencias._

_Pito P.: ¿Por favor?_

_Flash: Para que te ibas._

_4:56 PM.  
Pito P.: Te comprare un sándwich en el almuerzo._

_Flash: “Sentado sobre los muertos” de Miguel Hernández.  
Flash: Me debes un sándwich._

_Pito. P.: ._.  
Pito P.: Gracias._

_Flash: De nada._

_ Lunes; Ayer _

_10:10 PM.  
Flash: MJ me regañó por tu culpa._

_ Hoy _

_01:03 AM._  
_Flash: Oye, Pito Parker, ¿estás en casa?_  
 _Flash: MJ me marcó preguntando por ti. Parecía enojada._  
 _Flash: Bueno, más bien… ¿preocupada? Mira, no sé. Solo márcale._

_01:20 AM.  
Flash: Dejaste tu cartuchera en mi casa._

_01:33 AM._  
_Flash: Parker, ¿te fuiste de fiesta y no me invitaste?_  
 _Flash: Te di pizza, ¡Y, ¿así me lo pagas?! >:I_

_01:40 AM.  
Flash: Tu… ¡¿me estas ignorando?!_

_02:07 AM.  
Flash: Hijo de puta. ¡Contesta!_

Bien. Bien. Bien. Bien. ¿Por qué se tomaba las molestias de perder horas de sueño con un perdedor como Peter? ¿Ese idiota había hecho algo por él? No. Solo dejarlo en ridículo durante clases, cuando su inteligencia opacaba la suya; solo humillarlo en las prácticas de decatlón; solo mentirle todo el tiempo; solo ignorarlo; solo salirse con las suyas implacablemente… y todos siempre, ¡siempre!, están del lado de Peter sin importar las estupideces que haga. Incluso si salen perjudicados.

Flash gruño. ¿Qué acaso era el único ser racional en una puta escuela de “genios”?

—Como sea —lazó su celular al borde de la cama—. No me importa —se cobijó hasta la cabeza.

¡Y que si le ocurrió algo a Peter! ¿Era su culpa?… bueno, él fue el que lo dejó ir solo a casa. Y ahora era inevitable negarlo, MJ lo sabía, y Ned lo más probable es que también. No sabe si May está enterada, pero igual le preocupa. ¡Joder! ¿Qué pasaría si se mete en problemas legales por ser el culpable de su desaparición?

¿Desaparición? ¿Peter realmente estaba desaparecido? No dijeron nada de eso, pero obviamente MJ se refería a eso.

Había visto varios programas de televisión –documentales, series, especiales– en donde la gente era secuestrada, vendida y torturada de diferentes maneras. La mayoría ni siquiera pasaba de los 25 años, y Peter tenía 15 años. ¡Era blanco de ataque perfecto! ¡Y si lo secuestraron de camino a casa… tendría la culpa de todo, porque no se le dio la gana llevarlo a su casa en uno de los tantos autos de su padre!

¡Mierda!

Peter es un idiota, pero es un buen chico. No merece ser vendido en el mercado negro, o en la Deep Web. ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no lo llevo a casa?! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho en este momento ya estaría en la fase cuatro del sueño!

Culpa. Culpa. Culpa. ¡Culpa!

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

 

—3 horas —Peter llegó a la entrada de su edificio. El reloj de la recepción marcaba las _12:20 AM._ —. _3 malditas horas_ haciéndole de guía de turista —resopló haciendo volar los mechones de su frente.

Subió al elevador hablando con sí mismo en el espejo:

—Y luego no terminamos uno de los “bebés” por andar jugándole al guía de turistas. ¿Puedes creerlo? —negó—. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo peor? ¡Perdí mi maldito teléfono! O sea; primera vez que una mochila me dura más de dos meses… ¡pero pierdo el teléfono! —su reflejo fingió asombro—.  Y hoy mismo Flash casi nos mata. Aunque se hubiese ofrecido a traerme, le hubiera dicho que no porque conduce como un psicópata. Y ahora es bien tarde. May va a matarme. No debí detenerme a evitar ese robo de auto. Y ese idiota de Mike resultó ser un Flash. ¡Y tengo tarea de álgebra!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, indicando a Peter que sacara las llaves de su bolsillo.

—¡Y…! y creo que May no está en casa —la duda sonaba en cada palabra.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Podía notarlo por debajo de la puerta. Eso lo extrañó. Ya era tarde y May siempre estaba ahí a más tardar las a 5:00 de la tarde. No podría estar dormida porque no era lo suficientemente tarde para ello.

Algo hizo que su nuca se estremeciese…

El clic del seguro le hizo levantar las manos en señal de rendición.  Ahora un arma le apuntaba entre las cejas.

—¡No dispares! —fue lo primero que gritó a la oscuridad, apretando sus párpados.

* * *

 

**_PRESENTE…_ **

—¿Está seguro —una pausa para analizar el lenguaje corporal del chico— de que él no tiene nada que ver?

—¿La pregunta es en serio? —el interrogado tomaba como burla cada palabra proveniente de la mujer.

—Sí.

—¿No tienen suficiente con el maldito video?

—Se sospecha que estuvo planeado.

—Que buena película thriller, ¿no? —refunfuñó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

—Y por eso necesitamos que nos ayuden —la mujer empezó a hurgar dentro de un maletín que posaba en la esquina de la mesa—. Esta “película” debe terminar lo más pronto posible. Es muy mala.

—¿Apenas se da cuenta? —el sarcasmo no terminaba.

—Analiza esto, por favor —instruyó, acercando una carpeta beige repleta de papeles.

Cuando el interrogado abrió el papeleo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La valentía e indiferencia se convirtió en miedo y desesperación.

—¿Lo conoce? —la mujer acomodó sus bellos caireles dorados detrás de su oreja.

Sin respuesta.

—Señor Thompson, ¿lo conoce, verdad?

—No —inmediatamente respondió. Cerró la carpeta y la arrastró hasta manos de la rubia. La cobardía de Flash entró en debate.

—Por favor, díganos la verdad. El probablemente sea otra víctima.

—¡No, no lo es! —el horror rasgaba su garganta—. Por favor —intentó parecer lo más calmado posible, ya que contenían la respiración por un par de segundos queriendo evitar la hiperventilación—, déjeme ir.

—La señorita Michelle ha demostrado aberración hacia él.

—¡Joder, yo no sé nada!

—Testigos dicen que usted forjó una amistad con él…

—Eso es mentira.

—Pero que un día, de la nada, simplemente se dejaron de hablar —hojeó la carpeta—, y, también se dice por ahí, que hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ustedes dos en los pasillos —chasqueó la lengua—; que usted empezó la pelea.

—Eso nunca pasó —comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos?

—Ya le dije —rugió—. No sé de qué me están hablando —dijo entre dientes, marcando cada silaba.

La puerta se abrió.

—Flash, tu padre está aquí —informó el director Morita con radio en mano, fulminado a la mujer con la mirada.

En un santiamén, el chico salió disparado fuera del salón.

Ambos adultos carecían de simpatía del uno al otro, no obstante, Morita decidió decir lo que creía que era lo correcto:

—Se equivocan de persona.

La mujer se defendió:

—Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

—Y espero que lo hagan bien —tan solo eso, el hombre cerró la puerta ferozmente.

* * *

 

**_4 HORAS ANTES…_ **

La transmisión en vivo llevaba más de 8 minutos. Las reacciones de asombro, tristeza y enojo eran las que más sobresalían. Miles de usuarios miraban y el número iba en aumento. Suplicaban que en vez de grabar hicieran algo al respecto: llamar a la policía, hacer una cama humana, subir a ayudar… lo que sea, menos grabar. Uno que otro comentario –del típico “trol” de 12 años– pedía que no se detuviese y grabase hasta el final, pues quería ver la sangre y las vísceras volar.

Morbo. Todo en el video era morbo. Las personas gritaban del miedo; decían que no lo hiciera, que todo estaría bien, que no había necesidad de hacer eso, pero, ¿ellos que sabían? La gente habla por hablar para sentirse bien consigo mismos. Mienten. ¡Siempre mienten! Te hacen sentir especiales y luego te botan a la mierda. Logran capturar tu confianza y después se aprovechan de ti de la forma más vil posible. Te usan, te hieren, te quebrantan y simplemente se desasen de ti, o peor aún, sabiendo que estas indefenso, sacan provecho cada maldita oportunidad que tengan.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —el chico enfocó la cámara de su celular en el punto máximo del edificio—. ¡¿De verdad va a hacerlo?!

—¡No sé, hombre! —dijo alguien masculino a sus espaldas—. ¡Joder! ¡Tengo miedo! —las risas nerviosas entre cada palabra confirmaban su estado.

—¿Estas grabando… ¡un puto video?! —un niño regordete se robó la toma. Miraba con incredulidad al tipo del teléfono—. ¡¿En serio?!

—E-estoy trasmitiendo por Facebook.

—Que estúpido —la joven chica de cabellos rizados, morena y alta, que acompañaba al tipo corpulento, fruncía el ceño con furor.

—¿Lo siento? —no sabía que decir.

—¡Hay alguien más arriba! —gritó alguien entre la multitud.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvió a la capturar la escena en el edificio—. ¡A ver!

Era verdaderamente difícil entender que era lo que pasaba en las alturas. El ángulo donde se encontraba era malísimo. Los pilares del reloj tapaban gran parte de la toma.

Varias personas, todas ellas jóvenes, estaban aculadas en la entrada del edificio. Gritaban, suplicaban y escupían preguntas cada milisegundo:

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién está con él?

—Morita y otro tipo —contestaron—, pero está muy atrás y nadie lo ha visto bien.

—¿Qué estarán diciéndole?

—¡¿Por qué lo hace?!

—¿Cómo subió?

—¿Qué mierda le pasa?

—¡¿Alguien está grabando esto?!

—¡Y, ¿quién es?!

—¿Tiene algo en la mano?

—¿Quiere llamar la atención, o qué?

Hubo movimiento en el edificio. El jadeo apresó las gargantas del mundo.

—¡No, por favor!

—¡Carajo!

—¡Agárrenlo, agárrenlo!

—¿Por qué nadie hace nada? ¡Lo tienen ahí!

—¡Se está acercando! ¡Alguien se está acercando! —avisó una fémina desde la lejanía.

—¡¿Qué va a hacer?!

—¡Esta en la puta orilla!

—¡No quiero ver!

—¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —pausa—. ¡L-lo conozco! ¡Dios mío, lo conozco!

—¡Él… él! —las palabras no salían de sus labios.

—¡¿También se va a matar?! ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡No lo hagas!

Otro ajetreo en las alturas. Ahora el pánico tomó el reinado cuando una cabecita se asomó al vacío.

Era conocida. Muy conocida. El miedo subió al máximo nivel en cada cuerpo presente. Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla.

Alguien accidentalmente golpeó la cámara:

—¡Fíjate!

Dejó de enfocar correctamente; todo daba vueltas, cuando de repente…

Alaridos, lamentos, exclamaciones de piedad, gritos y más gritos, ahogaron el micrófono:

—¿Ese es… Parker?

—No puede ser… ¡es Peter!

—¡Mierda! ¡No!

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!

La crisis se elevó en el techo. ¡Demonios! ¡El objeto en la mano del tipo era peligroso!

Tanto arriba como abajo, los bramidos bruscos entre personas eran revoltosos. Muchos decidieron correr fuera de todo este percance.

— _¡Jesucristo!_ —rezó el chico, tratando de manejar la toma de su celular.

No dejaba de grabar los pies de la multitud, hasta que, por milagro, acomodó la toma un poco más alta, capturando así cada movimiento. Mas no sabía que todo había llegado a su fin.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No!

Un golpe a seco.

—¡Sí! —la euforia cantó.

Su impresión fue tanta, que el celular tembló al ritmo de sus gritos.

Y después: sirenas, llantos, suspiros…

Tapó la cámara con las yemas dedos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Mi corazón, amigo! ¡Mi corazón! —dijo, y su amigo contestó.

—¡Joder, ya se!

Oscuridad.

Unas cuantas balbuceadas y murmureos.

Una ovación.

Dos ovaciones.

Aplausos… ¿aplausos?

¿Aplausos y porras?

Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

 

**_MESES ANTES…_ **

— _Lo siento_ —Peter se disculpó, aunque no sabía porque.

—No, Pete. No lo hagas —May murmuró, apretando más a al niño contra sus brazos.

—L-lo siento —repitió, quebrado, haciendo eco en oídos adultos—. Lo siento.

—¡Jesús jodido Cristo! —Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro, lanzando toda su masa corporal contra el sillón—. ¡Por poco y disparo! —tomó un pequeño cojín y lo apretó contra su cara—. ¡Maldición! —su gritó fue sofocado por el saco de tela.

—¡Chico, ¿es-estás bien?! —Happy inquirió desde su lugar, colocándose una mano en el pecho.

May rompió el abrazo para tomar la cara a su sobrino y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos:

—Peter, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estuviste?

—S-sí —Peter limpió sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. Estoy bien. Tenía un trabajo y-y evite un robo… y-yo… lo siento.

—No importa; está bien —May le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por-por qué me iba a disparar, Sr. Stark?

—¡Mierda, no! —Tony se reincorporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Perdóname, chico, es solo que… Dios —miró con suplica a la bella mujer que sostenía al niño—. Pensé que…

—Peter —May sujetó con solides los hombros de su sobrino. El miedo y la calma resonaban en su garganta—. Necesito que seas sincero con nosotros.

—¿Q-qué? —Peter ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, cariño. No —la mujer sonrió con pesar—. Solo, por favor, dinos la verdad —tragó una bocanada de aire, dejando que sus parpados se cerrasen un momento—. ¿Has compartido información sobre ti, Peter Parker, con alguien que no conozcas?

—¿Cómo? No… no entiendo —el joven Parker parecía confundirse más y más.

May vaciló, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de tener que enfrentar los ojos marrones del menor. No podía ocultar semejante situación:

—Prométeme que serás prudente —apretó el hombro de su sobrino—, y que no vas a mentirme en lo absoluto.

Eso aplastó el corazón de Peter. Dudaba de él; ella aun lo hacía. Aunque, bueno, tiene sus obvias razones para hacerlo:

—Lo prometo —asintió a cada uno de los adultos allí presentes, clavando la mirada con toda la intención de que le creyeran. Tenía que ser sincero, puesto que lograba percibir el miedo y la preocupación en cada ser presente en la sala.

—Happy —Tony le habló, dirigiéndose a la cocina en espera de que lo siguiera, cosa que el hombre hizo.

May y Peter les secundaron, sentándose con receló en su propio comedor.

—Ponte esto, muchacho —Happy le extendió una bolsa sellada de guantes de látex.

Extrañado, Peter rompió la bolsa y se colocó los guantes cuando Tony le asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

May sujetó el brazo de su hijo con todo el amor y pavor de la galaxia.

Rápidamente, Happy sacó otros guantes de látex de su bolsillo, vistiendo sus manos con ellos. Entonces Tony fue a buscar un maletín que reposaba a lado de la mesa de centro de la sala, lo dejó justo en el centro del comedor y se alejó para que Happy comenzara a actuar.

Del maletín, dos bolsas plásticas de cierre fueron sacadas y puestas frente a Peter. Le causó curiosidad el contenido dentro de estas, así que pregunto:

—¿Qué es esto? —su voz sonaba tan pequeña e inofensiva. Dios, les jodia el corazón a todos. Sintió como el agarre de May aumentaba, y daba por hecho que un hematoma ya tatuaba su piel. Pero él era Spider-Man, lo que significa que las marcas desaparecerían en unas cuantas horas.

— _Un anónimo._ Llegó aquí, el día de hoy —Tony explicó y Happy acercó un poco más una de las bolsas a Peter. Había una etiqueta pegada al plástico con datos escritos en ella: le pertenecía a May Parker—. ¿Puedes decirnos si notas algo familiar; algo que te haga reconocer a alguien?

Peter asintió con lentitud, tomando con sus manos enguantadas la pequeña bolsa de evidencia –eso se lo decía los guantes de látex, las etiquetas, las bolsas plásticas y el cuidado que Happy tenía con todo–.

 _“¿Anónimo?”_ Peter pensó. El significado de eso lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Inseguro, abrió el cierre de la bolsita.

—Happy —Tony volvió a llamarle y este se aproximó con pasos apacibles. Ambos comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos.

—¿Qué hay de la otra bolsa? —inquirió Peter, aun sin sacar la evidencia de la bolsita en sus manos.

Pensándolo dos veces, Tony caminó hacia el chico y puso una mano en su hombro:

—Concéntrate en esa bolsa —dijo apuntando con las cejas el envoltorio en las manos del muchacho.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su mentor, Peter sacó cuidadosamente la evidencia de la bolsa; era un sobre en blanco. No tenía remitente, destinatario o sello que lo identificará por ninguno de los dos lados. Estaba pegado a la prisa, abierto por una orilla y manchado de un raro color café rojizo en la esquina inferior izquierda.

* * *

 

Tony se pasó una mano por la cara, haciendo rotar su brazo izquierdo en modo de calentamiento.

—VIERNES —dijo al tomar asiento frente a su mesa de trabajo en el taller, suspirando y mirando al techo.

—¿Sí, señor? —la nada contestó.

—La reunión con Ross es hoy a las 6, ¿verdad?

—Así es, señor.

—¿A qué hora terminara esa mierda?

—8 en punto, señor. Es muy probable que sigua discutiendo sobre La Balsa. Sigue enojado con usted por haber ignorado su llamada durante la fuga. Cree que es responsable de ello.

—Lo soy. ¿Qué no es obvio? —Tony susurró—. Pero no le digas —añadió para no cagar las cosas—. ¿Qué hora es?

—5:30 de la tarde, señor.

El viejo Stark golpeó su rostro contra la mesa. Tenía tanta pereza que rogaba a Thor que lo partiera con un rayo para no asistir a esa aburrida reunión.

Tocaron la puerta de cristal. Tony levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

—¡Tony! —era Pepper.

—Ábrele, VIERNES.

Pepper entró, con un par de sobres en mano.

—Tienes correo —dijo la mujer extendiéndole lo mencionado.

—¿Todavía? ¿Qué año es este? ¿1800? —comentó sarcásticamente agarrando el correo.

—Deberías arreglarte —Pepper propuso—. En menos de media hora te reunirás con Ross.

—El debería irse a la mierda porque es un hijo de-

Pepper lo calló plantándole un beso sorpresa en los labios.

—Solo hazlo, Tony —dicho eso, se dio me día vuelta y salió del taller.

—Lo que diga, señora —rodó los ojos, y en seguida se dedicó a pasar los sobres de uno por uno—. Aburrido, aburrido, no me interesa, aburri- —se detuvo al ver un sobre sospechoso.

 _«Buen día, Sr. Stark :)»_ , las únicas palabras plasmadas en la ahora sabida carta. Extrañas manchas cafés rojizas adornaban las cuatro esquinas del papel.

Volteó el sobre más de una vez en busca de más información.

Estaba en blanco.

No había nada más que las hermosas letras y esas misteriosas manchillas.

Descartó que fuera de Rogers, debido a que la letra era una belleza a comparación con la del supersoldado. Es más, no era de nadie quien conociese. Tony recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de las caligrafías de sus seres queridos.

Con cuidado, abrió el sobre por la tapa, encontrándose con una hoja de cuaderno de cuadrícula grande doblada y posicionada hasta arriba. Debajo de ella, un sobre más pequeño color negro se escondía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.  
> No olviden dejar su comentario, pues realmente alienta a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
